Promises Not Forgotten
by Sarah16
Summary: Tidus is a part of a new dream (as the fayths had predicted) and reunites with the rest of the group.. but was it really worth coming back? A continuation of sorts. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. The Rebirth

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Eh heh heh. My silly attempt to write something. I hope you enjoy it :D This would be Chapter 1 - The Rebirth. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Should the dreaming end, you too will disappear. Fade into Spira's sea, Spira's sky.. But do not weep nor rise in anger. Even we were once human. That is why we must dream. Let us summon a new dream in a new dream world.... A new sea for you to swim in."  
  
Beneath the water's surface, a man surrounded by pyreflies floated while holding himself tightly together. The man lifted his head slowly and sighed with much relief. Noticing that he was underwater, he swam to the surface, with a smile on his face. He had every reason to be happy. He was alive.  
  
The pyreflies followed behind Tidus, leaving a soft glowing trail. He then reached the surface, gasping for air. It felt like he had never breathed before in his entire life. And when he opened his eyes above the water, it felt like he was seeing everything for the first time.  
  
The surroundings were very peculiar to him. Tidus had no idea of his location nor where he was supposed to be. His memory was like a distant land that he had yet to venture to. He was not without memories but unable to remember all of them... or so it seemed. It was like he had forgotten everything and was reborn as some new entity.  
  
A thought struck Tidus's mind. Yuna. His soul purpose for living. With this, he swam over to the bank of the sea and waded out. He shook his head rapidly, much like a dog would do. Tiny droplets of water formed at the edges of his wild hair. Two azure blue eyes looked from side to side, sucking in the new surrounding. Somehow, it seemed hauntingly familiar to him.  
  
The area was surrounded by pyreflies. The trees were opalescent and full of radiance and beauty. Overall, the area was a subtle blue and filled with winding branches. Tidus then spoke without even knowing himself.  
  
"Macalania.." He grinned a bit, proud to know where he was. With this, he began to walk up one of the twisting branches, hoping to find an exit from the woods and hopefully, some help. Tidus felt slightly weak and knew he wouldn't last very long without some assitance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
A gust of wind blew by and pushed the young woman's brown lockes from her face and rustled her pleated navy skirt. She had her fingers brought to her lips and was whistling with compassion. Her eyes, one of green and the other blue, were fully determined and obviously searching.  
  
"Yuna..." A woman clad in grey and an assortment of belts approached her, "Whistling is futile. It will only bring back memories.." Yuna turned to the woman and smiled.  
  
"I don't want to forget them, Lulu. I have to keep trying. He said he'd always come whe-" Lulu immediately interrupted her by holding a finger delicately against Yuna's lips.  
  
"He's gone, Yuna. And nothing you do will make him come back." Lulu turned around, her braids' beads clicking together. She walked away, leaving Yuna alone to cope with her loss.  
  
"It's been.. so long, Tidus. Please... Come back.." Yuna felt herself choking up inside. She rubbed her eyes and looked back over the clear blue ocean that was rolling in and out on the beach of Besaid. Yuna knew that the sea changed and there was nothing definite in the world. But she couldn't help but hope for him to come back to her.  
  
Yuna then turned on her heels and slightly jogged back towards the village. She ran up to Lulu and placed a hand on her bare shoulder.  
  
"So.. How are you and Wakka?" She said with a smile. Lulu sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing will replace Chap.." The two girls reached the entrance to the village. Wakka saw them and waved enthusiastically. Lulu laughed a bit, "But.. I guess their are other alternatives." Yuna smiled. It was good to know people were moving on from 'back then'. ".... 'Back then.' But why am I not moving on? Why can't I get over the past?"  
  
She sighed heavily. Lulu then turned to Yuna, obviously concerned, "Something wrong, Yuna?" Yuna shook her head quickly in reply.  
  
"Well if there's anything I can do, just let me know. Okay?" The two shared a somewhat intimate connection. Yuna knew she could always depend on Lulu for anything. She was so thankful to have a sister-like figure to depend on.  
  
"Oi, Yuna!" Wakka jogged over to them, huffing slightly. Across Yuna's face, a mischievous grin appeared. With an extended finger, she poked his enlarging stomach. Wakka shooed her away.  
  
"Com'on, Yuna!" Wakka looked annoyed while the grin on Yuna's face had transformed to a big smile filled with delight.  
  
"Getting a tad pudgey, are we not, Wakka?" Lulu held her hand to her forehead, escaping a slight snicker from her lips. She knew more about Wakka's eating problems than Yuna ever would. It was because of Tidus. The new brother that he had lost. Though the situation was not proper to laugh at, she couldn't help but smile, seeing Yuna brush off the past so easily. "How fortunate she is. To forget something so suddenly as it had never happened." And this was far from the truth.  
  
"Well, Wakka, we're going to have to moderate your diet!" Yuna exclaimed with a grin. Though inside, she felt like she could scream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Tidus reached the edge of the woods and the entrance to the metropolis of Spira - Bevelle. He could hear the bustling already of the marketplace.  
  
"Maybe I can find something here.. Some sort of idea of where Yuna might be." Tidus then stopped suddenly. "What would I say to her? 'Hi! It's me - Tidus! Oh you know.. back then...' ...No. That won't work." He sighed deeply.  
  
"How.. strange... What to say, what to say..."  
  
Crack! He jumped suddenly and whirled around to see what made the noise. There, a blonde haired girl was standing. She was filled with more energy than he had ever seen.  
  
"TIDUUUSSS!?!?" The girl cried out. His thoughts, though slow at first, registered who it was before him. Rikku. He smiled, feeling very relieved to recognize someone.  
  
"Tidus!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Rikku then pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing here!? Are you real!?" She pinched him. He retracted a bit, holding his now red forearm.  
  
"Yup, it's me." He grinned [author's note: that trademark grin we love oh-so-much].  
  
"I can't belive it! It really is you! What are you doing here? Did you really disappear? How'd you come back? Where'd you come from!?" Tidus laughed and scratched the back of his head he thought to himself: "I don't even know the answer to those questions.."  
  
"I just kinda.. appeared.. in Macalania. I guess that's all I really know." He stopped suddenly, trying to figure it out himself. Breaking the tension, he reached over and rustled her hair. She laughed and knocked his hand away.  
  
"You thought I'd leave you guys? Hah! Never!" Tidus smiled. It felt so good to be back.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Well, that's the end of the ominous Chapter 1, The Rebirth. Whee. Anyhow. ^^; Please leave comments if you could :D I'd love to hear from you! 


	2. Nostalgia

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2 is here, which is the continuation of my attempt to write FFX fanfiction. Though it may seem slow I do have a few ideas in mind to bring into play later on :D Enjoy Chapter 2, Nostalgia!  
  
  
  
"It was like I was dreaming. Dreaming I was stranded alone. Wishing for someone - anyone - to be with me."  
  
Yuna's heart felt like it had been stabbed a million times. The purity of her love was torturing. She felt that there was no hope left. How could she believe in the existence of 'hope'? Everything she believed in was proven wrong. Her life around her was broken shards of glass cutting into her every moment of her life. She denied that her father's death was in vain and hoped that Tidus would come back.  
  
"But he won't. And there's nothing you can do about it.." she said to herself in a mirror. Her face was covered in tears and she was clutching the sides of the dresser so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was alone in her room. Alone. Left to deal with her problems all by herself. How lonely she felt. Trembling, she picked up a glass to drink some water. Her stomach was in a knot and all she could do was try to soothe herself.   
  
The water in the glass quivered as she brought it to her lips. Her ruddy lips drank from the glass, almost forcing the fluid down. Yuna's grip around the glass tightened. Frustration was consuming her. Denial. Fear. Hate. Pain. An endless flood of emotions were drowning her in sorrow.  
  
Yuna gave even a tighter grip. The glass was not used to this pressure. It then split between her two hands; the shards digging into them. Blood trickled down her now cut hands. Without even a flinch, she looked down. Her eyes had shed too many tears that night to cry anymore about this. She raised her hands towards her face, letting the shards slip out of her hands.  
  
"Is.. this real?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rikku had escorted Tidus into a nearby pub. She sipped out of a straw from a drink she had ordered while Tidus sat starting at her.  
  
"You know.. Yuna will be happy to see you." Tidus froze. What could he say to her after however long it had been. He then asked, ignoring the statement:  
  
"How long have I been gone...?"  
  
"About 4 months... So what do you think you'll say to Yuna when you see her?" Rikku asked quizzically. She obviously wanted to talk about.. that. Tidus slid his fingers through his hair and smiled a bit.  
  
"I dunno.. Whatever happens happens." That was his way of doing things. Rikku sipped on her drink a bit more and pushed it aside. She rolled her eyes when she faced Tidus again.  
  
"Oh please! I know what goes on between you two!" Her spiral green eyes were twinkly with excitement. Tidus couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Well.. It will be nice to see her. But hasn't she already found someone else? I mean, 4 months is a long time and I don't want to interfere..." Tidus's voice trailed off. Rikku just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding!? You are what she wants, Tidus. And you're a complete fool to think otherwise," Rikku exclaimed. She was so optimistic and helpful. Tidus felt extremely lucky for her guidance and assistance through this rebirth of some sorts.  
  
"I suppose," he returned, blushing a bit. He couldn't help but feel a little embarassed.  
  
"We'll take some chocobos to Luca and catch a boat to Besaid. She can't live in crowds or she's swarmed. You know people actually come up to her and ask for her hand in marriage!? And get this! They don't even know here!" Rikku continued on and on about what Tidus had missed for the past few months. Tidus tried to suck it all in as he felt slightly exhausted from all of the news.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Yuna wrapped some pieces of cloth around her bleeding hands. She didn't feel the pain or feel bothered by the blood. It was merely a sensation of insane happiness. Hurting herself by herself was new to her. Everything else in the world had hurt her but herself. This was a liberating experience of some sort for her.  
  
She sighed a bit as she finished fastening the cloth around her right hand. Strangely, cutting her hands open was a good feeling. Yuna felt almost entirely consumed by the idea of hurting herself more. It wouldn't make a difference - she had already suffered a thousand deaths.  
  
The memories of Tidus were tearing her apart. His touch against her soft skin was like a soft breeze that was pushed away by reality. Maybe ending her life would end her suffering. She was prepared to die. When Sin was still around, her mind and body were ready for their end. She was sacrificing herself for the sake of others. Now all she wanted was to destroy her useless self for the pain the incident with Sin had left. There was no point in living.  
  
Her life now consisted of a boringly repetitive cycle. And too much fame. More than she had had prior to the defeat of Sin. She had become accustomed to the few fans who wished her luck and a safe journey. But nothing like this. Besaid was the only place for her to be protected from it all.. up until a month ago.  
  
"How could he leave me...? He.. he promised he wouldn't leave!" She slammed her fist down onto the dresser, "He promised..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Ooh, the drama. XD Actually, I like suspense so nyah. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter ^^; Thanks for the comments guys! They've inspired me! 


	3. The Journey Home

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahh, look at that. Chapter 3 already. I'm just so efficient *cough* Well, it's lame and repetitive but it's back for your enjoyment all the same. Funny how I already know how I'm going to end it. Oo, it'll be great. But um, that's not coming for a bit. Heh. Anyhow, enjoy Chapter 3, The Journey Home!  
  
  
  
"It was truly something.. truly something from a world I didn't know."  
  
  
The road to Luca was relatively easy. There were merchants here and there; some passersby but not too many crowds. Tidus wasn't really remembered by anyone but it didn't bother him much. He really had only been in each place for a limited amount of time. Some people noticed Rikku. She waved and smiled, returning their kind greetings.  
  
"Spira seems to be doing so much better," Tidus said, trying to strike a conversation with her. The silence was starting to get on his nerves, "I mean.. with Sin not around and all." Rikku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yup! And now everyone is starting to use machina.. though some of the diehards won't give up on the no machines rule. Some things will never change I guess," Rikku answered, scratching the back of her head, "We'll hitch a ride to Besaid," she exclaimed as they arrived into the city of Luca.  
  
It was one of the larger cities of Spira and totally open to the sea. It was the Blitzball capital and was always full of life. The streets were covered in merchants with carts and adobe-like houses lined the streets. The buildings grew tall, apparently expanded over the 4 months of Tidus's absence. He stood almost flabbergasted by the magnificent sight before him. It was much more complex than it had ever been.  
  
The two walked to the docks and boarded a ship, the S.S.Minnow, and prepared to leave for Besaid. Tidus was apparently getting a little antsy.  
  
"I really don't know what to say, Rikku. It's been so long."  
  
"Don't worry too much about it, Tidus! Everything'll be fine!" She reassured him. A sigh escaped Tidus's lips. It wouldn't be long before he'd see her again.  
  
Yuna.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yuna had cleaned herself up, rinsing the excess blood from her hands and clothing. There wasn't too much but enough to worry someone.. specifically Lulu. Her cuts weren't life threatening but they weren't mere paper cuts either. She slid her fingers through her hair, letting the brown lockes fall down back into her face. Her face was going back to it's normal shade and her eyes were beginning to look less red. A smile appeared on her face. A fake one.. but a smile all the same.  
  
"I'll still wait, Tidus." She stood up from her bed and walked outside into the courtyard of Besaid. The sun was so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it. A low rumble escaped from her stomach. Trying slightly not to be noticed to will, she quickly walked over to Lulu and Wakka's home to meet them for breakfast.  
  
"You're late, Yuna," Lulu said without looking up from her cooking when Yuna walked in. Yuna bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She clenched her hands slightly. A pain shot up her arms. Yuna winced a little and clasped her hands together. Lulu obviously sensed something was wrong. Upon turning around from her cooking, she saw the bloodstained cloth wrapped around her two hands. She gasped, dropping the pitcher full of water in her hands to the ground.  
  
"Yuna! What happened? What did you do?" Lulu ran over to her and took Yuna's hand's gently into hers to examine the cuts.  
  
"It's.. nothing. Really. I was.. I was.. Carving something and the.. the knife slipped," Yuna replied. She smiled slightly to try and support her confession. Or rather, her false one. Lulu questioned her story but believed it all the same.  
  
"Well, it's not that bad.. You've taken care if it alright. Just don't handle anymore knives now," Lulu said, trying to make a stern impression upon her. She then turned around to clean up the now broken pitcher and mop up the water.  
  
"So what were you carving anyways?" Lulu asked, curious to understand Yuna's accident a bit more.  
  
"My heart," Yuna said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Riding the S.S.Minnow was bringing back so many memories to Tidus. He remembered his ride on it with Yuna. How he did the Jecht Shot and everyone was impressed. He smiled a bit, realizing that maybe those happy times in the beginning were soon to return to him.  
  
Rikku snuck up behind him. He was startled when she punched him slightly in the back. Chuckling a bit, he turned to her.  
  
"How much longer, you think?"  
  
"Not long now! We just passed Kilika so we're almost there," Rikku explained to Tidus. She could see the desperation in his eyes. Sometimes he was the easiest person to understand but also one of the most complicated.  
  
"Sooo.. Tidus. Whatcha gonna do now that your back? You can always get a job, you know?" Rikku's curiosity on Tidus's upcoming future was at its peak. She just had to ask him. Shrugging a bit, Tidus replied to her:  
  
"I dunno.. Blitz I guess. But I wanna spend time with Yuna.. and all of you guys." He turned to her, with a large grin on his face, "You know, live it with you all till the end this time."  
  
Rikku nodded, feeling a little teary-eyed. He did have a way with words.. even if they weren't the most ethically right statements, he was always prepared to defend his beliefs. Tidus had so much hope within him. And she couldn't help but feel a bit happier herself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
I had to end this one happier than the last ^^; It was imperative! Truly! So next chapter I think you can assume who will encounter who *cough* Anyhow, I'll write the next as soon as I can. Thank you so much for the comments, guys! They mean a lot to me! 


	4. State of Emergency

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 4. Wow. Heh, well I guess I am slightly motivated by your comments.. and the fact I just loooove this chapter! Yes, maybe that sounds pretentious of me but I just adore what happens. And I hope all you do too! This is Chapter 4, State of Emergency.  
  
  
  
"Think fondly of those we have lost... and remember them."  
  
  
"Not long now," Tidus thought to himself. He was so close to seeing Yuna again. His stomach was tied in a large knot which he feared would never go away. It was an exciting time but he couldn't help but have some anxiety over the subject. Rikku obviously couldn't wait. She was literally jumping with enthusiasm and couldn't help but be anxious herself. But in a much more positive way than Tidus seemed. But this was her outlook on everything. She was a true optimist.  
  
Tidus had his worries but they weren't extremely terrible. And he knew that there would be nothing left to worry about in a few minutes. So very close to him. He could almost taste her.. feel her soft touch. Yuna was about to be with him again. Unfortunately (or maybe), this did make Tidus worry more.  
  
The boat pulled up to the docks of Besaid. Besaid Auroch players were practicing in the shallow shores. They waded over to greet the boat as well as the few spectators in the area. Hopefully, it wasn't some new "suitor", as they called them, to try and win Yuna's broken heart over.  
  
Once one foot of Tidus's was placed onto the plank connecting the boat to the dock, a silence fell over the crowd. They knew exactly who it was. But maybe they couldn't except it. He didn't grin nor did he frown. Tidus's face was very neutral. How was he to react to this. He, afterall, was a "ghost" to them all.. a faint memory that had come back to haunt them. Or that's atleast how he felt. All of their eyes were on him. He shifted his weight back and forth. A gloved hand slid back through his hair.  
  
"I'm back," he said, smiling a bit. A few gasps escaped people's lips. The Auroch's started cheering and ran as fast as they could over to him. The children and other spectator's smiled with delight. Some ran back to the village to inform the rest.  
  
Tidus was bombarded with handshakes and greetings. He politely smiled and waved, accepting the warm welcome, though a bit awkward at first, with open arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Lady Yuna! Lady Yuna! Come quick! He's back! He's finally come back!!" Many shouts filled the hut in which Yuna was occupying at that time. Lulu stepped outside and held out her hands. The chaos stopped suddenly. She folded her arms together and tilted her head.  
  
"Who is 'he'? I demand an explanation.. And one at a time!" Lulu told. She wasn't yelling but the point came across just as effectively even if she had. It was this sort of authority that Lulu depended on. Perhaps it was a sickening obsession with the ability to have independence and leadership. Regardless, she lived off of it and was happy to see she made such an intimidating impression.  
  
"'He', Lulu? One of the forgotten saviors of Spira!" chimed a lively old woman.  
  
Yuna overheard this. Her eyes widened. "It couldn't be him.. not him. No, no! It's not." Her stomach flipped upside down. She felt like sirens all around her were blaring in her ears. She ran outside, and nearly bumped into Lulu. Lulu held back an arm, not allowing Yuna to pass.  
  
"That does not answer my question. What is his name? Who is he!?" Lulu was obviously getting iritated by now. The old woman stood forward and bowed slightly to Yuna. She then turned back to Lulu.  
  
"Tidus, the forgotten savior." Yuna froze.  
  
"Now now," Lulu scolded. She walked forward, shooing some of the crowd away, "Do not mention him in front of Lady Yuna! She's in a time of mourning of sorts and mentioning him would not be too easy for her to deal with right now." The crowd was indeed intimidated by Lulu. The pure tone in her voice was enough. A few bows were seen as the crowd dispersed, a few shaking their heads in disbelief. Yuna couldn't take it anymore. She pushed through Lulu's outstretched hand and began running down the trail to the docks.  
  
"Yuna!" Lulu called after her. But Yuna wouldn't stop. She just had to find out for herself. And if he wasn't there, she would be satisfied. However.. if he was... Yuna wanted to stop and think but her feet were taking her, not caring if they were tired and aching or if she wanted to acknowledge what they were doing. They pounded back and forth along the dirt path. Yuna then whipped around the cliff's base corner, her eyes locking onto a crowd surrounding a seemingly radiant and glowing person.  
  
Yuna froze. She couldn't think. Move. Speak. Tidus stopped in his tracks as well. He stared at her. And she stared right back at him. All she wanted to do was submit herself into his arms.. But now. How could she do that? Afterall, he was the reason that she had hurt herself.. or that she was even hurt at all. It was his fault.  
  
Tidus scratched the back of his head a bit, with a nervous grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Uh.. long time no see?" Tidus stammered. "Great," he thought, "That is the lamest thing I could ever say after this long..." He stared back to her. Yuna didn't seem to even react. She just stood there.  
  
Yuna walked up to him. Something was very peculiar about her eyes.. and Tidus could sense something was different. And perhaps.. frightening. Now, she was standing only inches from him. He laughed a bit to break the tension.  
  
With her freshly clothed hand and with tears streaming down her face, she slapped him as hard as she could. Tidus stumbled backwards, clutching his stinging cheek. Tears were filling his eyes. Not only did he hurt physically, but emotionally he was hurting too. Perhaps it was because he had imagined a whole fairytale-like scenario between him and her. Admittingly, he did think there would be a happy reunion of sorts. Not like this.  
  
Yuna glared back at him. A loving hate was in her eyes. She couldn't help but hate him. He hurt her and that meant everything.  
  
"You expect... to come back after 4 months... and.. and.." Yuna stopped herself there. There were no words that could explain her emotions. Tidus just looked back at her with so much compassion and despair. Inside, he was dying - being stabbed with a million knives of hate.  
  
"I.. I hate you, Tidus!" Yuna screamed. She turned on the sand and began running as fast as she could. But the sand was too slippery and caused a slight imbalance in her walk. Falling to her knees, she sat their weeping, clutching her arms in a self-embrace. Tidus stared at her in disbelief. Rubbing his cheek a bit more, he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and brought his hands to rest on her shoulders. She pushed him away violently.  
  
"Don't touch me," she cried monotonously. But in truth she wanted him to hold her. So badly that it hurt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Oh the angst! The drama XD; Yes but do not fear, my readers! You shall see the result soon enough! 


	5. Reunited

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Don't you just love me updating so often? XDDDDD; *eye roll* or maybe it's just because I have nothing better to do. ...*coughs* I didn't wanna torture anyone too long ^^; There is ... some um, fluff in Chapter 6. So bare with me here on this one. I know that it's not everyone's cup of tea. ~_^ Chapter 5, Reunited.  
  
*note* If anyone is dying to know why my quotes are kinda weird.. well, it's from my japanese game and some of their quotes are much more "artistic" in that ...way. ^^; But yes I have played the English game and am leaning more towards that than the original. So that was if you were really thinking I was being really weird or something.. XD  
  
  
  
  
"When you whistle, I'll come fly to you."  
  
  
Lulu ran as fast as she could down the path, stopping aburptly around the corner. She hovered over Yuna's body as a parental-like sheild. Her eyes, facing down at first, shifted to view the person who was standing near Yuna. The red, inspiring eyes widened as Lulu saw Tidus before her.  
  
"No. It can't be you. You're ...dead," she managed to stammer, choking a bit on her words. Lulu swallowed her. Tidus just ran his fingers through his hair (which he seemed to do quite often) and shrugged slightly.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here. What are you doing alive anyways?" Lulu demanded. Her voice was shrill, cold, and downright rude. Tidus seemed to sink a little obviously feeling as intimidated by Lulu as others did. Lulu helped Yuna to her feet. Brown lockes of hair were covering most of her porcelain face. Though it was very clear that her face was covered with tears. Maybe of anguish or shame. Or even happiness. But there wasn't enough time to find out. Lulu grabbed her arm fiercely and began walking her back to the village, away from the spectators and the newly returned Tidus.  
  
Tidus stood there in shock. He didn't know how to react or what to think. This was not his view of what should have happend. "No," he thought, "This isn't how it's supposed to be. This wasn't what was supposed to happen." In frustration, he threw his hands up into the hair, sighing extremely. Without saying a word, he walked away from the crowd and down the beach.  
  
"What's wrong with 'im?" Keepa asked the rest of the Auroch's quietly, "Should we leave 'im alone?" The others nodded.  
  
"Yea, it's probably for the best," Rikku responded. The Auroch's all looked at each other with little expression and returned to their practicing. Unfortunately, they didn't have much more attention left for practice and didn't really focus the rest of the night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oi, Lu! What's wrong with Yuna?" Wakka asked as he saw the defeated-looking Yuna enter with the aid of Lulu by her side. Lulu just shook her head, sitting Yuna down on the bed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lulu replied, smoothing the hair out of Yuna's eyes.  
  
"Ahh, com'on! Try me!" Wakka boasted. Lulu sighed, taking a washcloth to Yuna's face, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Tidus. He's back," Lulu said very unenthusiastically. Wakka's eyes widened and he shook his head while waving his hands dramatically.  
  
"No no! That can't be right, Lu! Stop pullin' my leg! He's not back. He died. Just like Chap did..." he clamped his hands over his mouth. Lulu glared at him, her eyes seemed to be piercing into his, "I'm sorry, Lu.. I didn't mean to bring it up." Lulu sighed heavily, showing her disgust for the topic at hand.  
  
"Go see for yourself if you don't trust me." Wakka looked at her quite puzzled. He had not choice but to go satisfy his curiosity. Nodding to Yuna and Lulu slightly, he bursted out of the hut, running down the trail to the shore.  
  
Yuna pushed Lulu's hand away when she went to brush the tears from her face and eyes. Apparently Lulu was concerned by this.  
  
"Just leave me alone, alright?" Yuna pleaded. The tone in her voice sounded so desperate. All Lulu could do was nod and turn on her heels, following Wakka.  
  
"Tidus... you can't be back. You.. just can't." Exhausted, Yuna flopped her head down onto the pillows on the bed and fell asleep with tears streaming down her face again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Lulu made it to Wakka and Tidus, she saw them laughing and acting like they always did. Rikku was there too, enjoying herself as much as they were. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe there were positives to having Tidus back. And maybe she was a little too harsh on him before. Straightening her skirt and smoothing it down a little, Lulu approached the two "brothers" and Rikku.  
  
"Lu! Can you believe it!? It's really him!" Wakka exclaimed. He looked like he could jump out of his skin, he was so excited. Tidus just grinned. Lulu smiled again, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Maybe I was a tad harsh back there. You do forgive me, right?" It seemed hard for her to say but she was able to say it anyways. Tidus laughed a little, putting his hand on his hip.  
  
"It's no problem. I guess it must have startled you," his smile faded a bit. He obviously was thinking about what Yuna had said to him, "Does she hate me?"  
  
Lulu stopped her laughing and smiling as well. She truthfully didn't know how to answer him.  
  
"I don't know, Tidus. But I do know that she's missed you.. Alot. We all have," Lulu added. Admitingly, she did feel better to have him back. There was something about him that could make anyone smile any day.  
  
"Oi, oi!" Wakka shouted. His face showed he was on to something, "Maybe.. we could set them up again, ya? I mean, they obviously need to do that. They both need each other, ya?" Lulu took a long fingernail of hers and scratched her forehead slightly. Rikku started rocking on her toes.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Rikku yelled happily.  
  
"I don't think so..." All eyes turned to Lulu, "Well, you have to admit: Yuna really didn't like seeing him earlier." Tidus looked down. He didn't want to admit it to himself. Afterall, this was his love.. or so he thought.  
  
"I'm going to the village," Tidus said slowly, "And none of you are going to stop me." He walked past all of them and down the trail to the village. Once he got there, he looked in several huts (and was greeted by the villagers happily) looking for Yuna. Finally, he found her.  
  
Yuna was lying there fast asleep. Her tears had stopped but they were still smeared on her face. Tidus stood very still in the doorway, admiring her in every way a person can be admired. He walked to her slowly, as not to wake her and knelt beside her bed. Every breath she made he could hear. After taking off his gloves, he slid one of his hands into her bandaged hand and brushed the hair from her eyes with the other. Waking her up was not in his favor so he wanted to be as gentle and quiet as possible.  
  
Suddenly, he felt her squeezing her hand around his.. affectionately.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Not an extreme cliffhanger but one enough to motivate me to write the next chapter. Maybe you'll see the other tonight ^^ Thank you all for your comments! I love them! 


	6. Forgiveness

Promises Not Forgotten  
- by eternallyyuna@aol.com  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Aha! Chapter 6 and at its best *grin* I couldn't stop writing XD; And let me worn you now - FLUFF IN CHAPTER. Everyone run! *dances* Then again, I know some do like it so nyah. Written with me listening to Weezer which can - lets face it - brighten up my day anytime. So this could potentially be a happy chapter. *gasp* Hope you all like it - Chapter 6, Forgiveness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I can fly. ....Believe."  
  
  
Tidus stared at her hand around his. He couldn't believe it. It's not that he didn't want to but it was just hard to absorb. Only just a bit earlier had she claimed her undying hate for him. And it truly killed him then and there. His hope for even returning to the "old times" was fading rapidly. But now there was this. Her hand around his. And it wasn't a grasp of hatred or depression. But of passion. Or maybe even a grasp of forgiveness. Either way he was surprised.  
  
Yuna's eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her two unique eyes. She didn't smile but somehow, Tidus new she was happy to see him. Or he atleast hoped this was the case. Her gaze trailed not to him but out the window of the hut. There was no way she could look at him. Insanely suggesting to herself that it would only lead to another heartbreak. Avoiding Tidus would be her correct alternative.. not necessarily her one of choice.  
  
"You can't come back," she said calmly, still looking out the window. Her hand dropped his as she hugged her knees to her chest. Sighing a little, Tidus began putting his gloves back on.  
  
"But I am. So work with that idea however you want," he said coldly. Tidus stood up and walked towards the entrance to the hut. Her head whipped around to look at him for the first time. He was standing there, dejected and hurt. She truly did want to hold him at that moment and never leave again.  
  
"You can't do this to me," Yuna cried. She couldn't hold it in any longer, "You come back all of a sudden and you don't realize a thing! I died 4 months ago.. inside me. And that's because you left. You and your stupid promise!" Out of frustration, she slammed her hand down onto the bedside table, "You said you'd always come when I whistled for you. But that was a lie. You didn't come for me. And now, suddenly, you just show up!?" Her palms were aching from her clenching her fists together so hard. The cuts were starting to bleed again as the pressure was opening them. But she could hardly feel it.  
  
"Yuna..." Tidus walked towards her. She was sitting on the bed crying and panting rapidly. The amount of emotions she was feeling right now were too much for her to handle. He approached the bed and sat down next to her. His hand stroked her hair slightly while the other wiped her tears away. Putting a hand under her chin, he lifted it to face his.  
  
"Forgive me... please?" he asked. The plea was honest and so meaningful. Her crying ceased and her breathing slowed down overwhemingly fast. In truth, she wanted to forgive him. Inside, she knew that was exactly what she was doing. Yuna didn't really nod in reply but somehow, Tidus understood that she had.  
  
Without any further hesitation, Tidus embraced her gently, hugging her close to him. Feeling so much more relieved, Yuna wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. It felt so good to be in his arms again. For once she felt happy and alive.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tidus!" she cried out to him. She buried her head into his shoulder. Stroking the back of her hair, he smiled slightly.  
  
"Me too," he responded. Tidus pulled her away from him slightly. She looked up at him desperately.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone anymore," Yuna pleaded. Smiling, he lifted her face to his, closing his eyes. In return, she closed her eyes, bringing her lips gently to his. It felt so good to kiss him - she could just melt into it that very moment. She felt like if she died at this very moment, she could die the happiest person on earth.   
  
Memories flooded both of them. Their entire journey together flashed before their eyes as if to help them catch up with the past and resort back to it.  
  
"Tidus...?" asked Yuna after pulling away slightly from him, "Where have you been?" That question was the one Tidus couldn't answer. He didn't know for himself so answering it was next to impossible.  
  
"I... I don't know...." Tidus's voice drifted off. Words were escaping him - he had no idea what to say.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lulu, Wakka and Rikku sat together on the beach staring at the waves roll in and out. All of them were deep in thought.  
  
"You think they're doing okay?" Rikku asked. She had to break the silence. And she definitely had to know their opinion. Wakka shifted his weight a little shrugging a bit while Lulu let out an expaserated sigh.  
  
"I would think, noting the fact that he hasn't returned," Lulu explained. Rikku brought a hand to her mouth, gasping a bit with a very mischevious (sp? -_-;) grin.  
  
"So we shouldn't interrupt, eh!? Lord knows what they're doing now then!" Rikku shouted winking and nudging and doing more things of that sort. Wakka couldn't help but laugh. Lulu snickered a little but coughed to cover up the humor she found in the statement.  
  
Lulu snorted slightly, "Rikku, I have no idea where you'd get such a thought; keep them to yourself." But Lulu just had to snicker.  
  
The three of them laughed staring over the beach, catching up with Rikku with news of the rest of Spira and the progress of machina - things like that. It seemed that everything was right for once. Everyone was happy and they knew that an positive ultimatum would come between Tidus and Yuna.  
  
But Lulu couldn't help but wonder how Tidus came back. The thought was plaguing her and made her uneasy. She couldn't bring up her question to the others. Lulu wanted to enjoy this moment as best as she could.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Contrary to belief, that was a HARD chapter to write -_-; I've come to the conclusion I suck at fluff. Forgive me, ne? XD; Anyhow. I know how this has to end and I have a few ideas in between to advance the plot with.. so just bare with me as I make a transition from one idea to the next. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others .. or so it seems XD 


End file.
